The Wrong Hardy
by maggotprncess666
Summary: What happens when Amber finds out Matt her boyfriend of a year has been cheating on her with Lita...read on to find out.....not finished yet...easier to read now... like all of em


"Hold on a second!" I yelled running down the stairs.  
  
" Hey, Amber."  
  
" Hey Jeff, where`s Matt?" I asked.  
  
" He said he was going to a few stores and he`d call us when he got home."  
  
"Shit! We gotta leave in a half an hour!" I said grabbing my keys  
  
" I thought it didnt start for like 2 hours?".  
  
"Ya, but Vince just called and said we had to be there early for a signing"  
  
"Oh shit, well let`s go to Matt`s and wait for him."  
  
" Alright" I said walking to my car. Jeff got in and we drove to Matt`s house. I parked the car  
  
"I thought Matt was shopping?"  
  
"Ya, I thought so to" Jeff said confused.  
  
"Jeff, who`s car is that?"  
  
" I think it`s Amy`s."  
  
"Ok I do not like this" I said running into the house.  
  
" Wait for me!" Jeff called. I crept up the steps to mine and Matt`s bedroom.  
  
"Where to hell are they?" I thought out loud ,then I heard them, voices coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Amber, what`s wrong?" Jeff asked climbing the stairs. I motioned for him to be quiet and I pointed to the bathroom. "Come on" I said walking down the stairs. He followed me with a look of permanent shock on his face. I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Vince,it`s Amber, nm but I don`t think Matt and Amy are gonna be able to make it tonight, because they`re gettin the shit beat out of them," I said choking up,.Jeff put his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest  
  
" They`re upstairs in the shower together. Ya sure I`ll talk to her....... Hey Steph, ya I guess so ,Jeff`s here. I can`t guarantee that. Ok I`ll try not to kill them. Alright, c-ya Steph."  
  
" What did she say?" Jeff whispered into my ear.  
  
"She said not to kill them cuz she wants a piece of them."  
  
" Everybody`s gonna want a piece of them" Jeff said softly  
  
"They`re coming" he said standing up.  
  
I wiped my eyes. They walked down the stairs and all my sadness turned to anger when I saw them.  
  
"Hey Amber" Amy said moving away from Matt.  
  
" Ya you better fuckin move away from him you fuckin slut."  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" Amy said walking up to me.  
  
"You heard what I said! You`re a fuckin whore! Why don`t you go find your own man?"  
  
"I don`t need to, I have yours." I punched Amy and she fell to her knees . I kicked her in the stomach and sat on top of her punching her as many times as I could before Jeff pulled me off of her. Her face was bleedin from her nose eyes and lips.  
  
"Don`t. She`s not worth it". Jeff said holding me.  
  
"And what the fuck is your problem Matt? How long have you been doing this behind my back for?" I said ignoring Jeff. He didn`t answer . I broke free of Jeff`s grasp and shoved Matt against the wall  
  
" Answer me you fucking bastard!!"I screamed.  
  
"About a month," he said lookin down  
  
"A month?!?!?" I screamed in fury.  
  
"I couldn`t help it, I have needs you know, and you sure as hell weren`t filling them!"  
  
"Ya well, MY needs are gonna get filled right now ." I said punching him. His nose started to bleed and I kicked him between the legs  
  
"Good luck fucking the slut now!." I said as he slumped against the wall in pain.  
  
"C`mon Jeff" I said walking to the door. Matt stood up  
  
"You`re takin her side Jeff?!" He cried incredulously. Jeff punched him.  
  
"You`re damn right! Right now I disown you as my friend, my family, and my brother, asshole."  
  
he said and walked out the door. I got in the car and started the ignition. Jeff got in and I sped away.  
  
" Where we goin?" Jeff asked.  
  
"To the show" I said speeding around a turn. I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car. I got out .  
  
"Amber come here." Jeff said holding me.  
  
"Amber!" I heard . Jason, Adam, Steph, and Paul all run up to me.  
  
"Group hug!" Paul cried as they all hugged me. I laughed from the middle of the group. We sat like that in silence for a few minutes till Jason asked.  
  
"Did you kick their asses?". I looked at him  
  
"I beat the shit out of Amy, I punched Matt, so did Jeff, and I kicked him in the nuts."I said proud of myself.  
  
" You go girl!!" Trish said running up to me. She hugged me.  
  
"Thanx Trish." I said  
  
"Alright, we should be gettin inside." I started walking and Jeff put his arm around me. Steph ran up and walked on my other side.  
  
" Amber, I have to ask you somethin."  
  
"Whats up Steph?" I asked looking at her.  
  
" I know it`s not a good time, but daddy wanted to know if you wanted to make the storyline out of this, you know ,so you don`t have to still be "Matt`s girl" on the air." She said sympathetically  
  
"Will I get to kick their asses?"  
  
"Hell ya! Of course girl why do you think daddy did it?"  
  
"Alright then." I said.  
  
"Ok I`ll tell daddy in a little bit, are you still up for the autograph signing?"  
  
"I think that`s about the only thing I`m up for right now."  
  
"Alright cool, if the fans ask you can tell them what happened."  
  
"Alright." I said walking to my locker room  
  
"We`ll guard the door so Matt and Amy don`t come in while you`re in there."  
  
"Okay thanks guys" I said laughin. Me and Jeff walked into our locker room and started getting changed. I walked out of the bathroom with my outfit on and walked out of the door. Jeff followed me .  
  
"Dude you guys are not going in there yet." Adam said to Matt and Amy.  
  
"Oh Christ Amy! You look like shit! What happened ?" Stephanie said to Amy.  
  
"Oh by the way daddy reassigned your locker rooms. Yours is down the hall, it`s kinda small but then again you don`t need a big one it`s only for 2 people. Oh and here`s the script." Steph said laughing.  
  
"Hey guys come on." Steph said to me and Jeff .  
  
"Oh by the way Amber. Nice work." She said pointing to Amy.  
  
" Haha, ya I know. The slut deserved it."  
  
"You know she`s gonna need a lot of makeup to look good tonight." Steph said laughin.  
  
"Steph, doesn`t she need alot of makeup to look good every night?"  
  
"Oh it`s true. It`s true!!!"  
  
"Ok Kurt." I said to Stephanie. I looked at Amy who was red in the face with anger.  
  
" What you wanna go again?!"  
  
"I wouldn`t waste my time." Amy said walking away.  
  
"Pussy" Adam said pretending to cough. Shane, Trish, and Jason started snickering.  
  
" Alright that`s enough torture for now guys we got a signing to do!" I said walking down the hall. Jeff walked up to me and asked  
  
"You alright?" I nodded  
  
"It helps alot to have friends like you guys."  
  
" Aww we luv u too!!" Jason said from behind me.  
  
"C`mon it`s in here." I followed Steph into a room. The fans started screaming. Me and Jeff sat down at a table and noticed their were only 2 chairs.  
  
"Cool man." I said to Steph .  
  
"Ya unfortunatly they`re still gonna be in the room" she said pointing to the other table about 6 feet away from ours.  
  
"Aw who cares it`ll be funny to see all the fans hate on them." I said .A few people walked up to us and we started signing their autographs. Matt and Amy walked in and I smiled and waved sarcastically to them. A girl about 14 walked up to me  
  
"Are you and matt splitting up?!"She asked me when I waved.  
  
"Already did" I said taking her poster.  
  
" OMG why? You guys made such a cute couple!"  
  
"He betrayed my trust and cheated on me."  
  
"OMG that asshole! With who?" A few girls around me started giving me their sympathies  
  
"With Lita." i said.  
  
"Ew! She`s nasty! See that`s why you`re my favorite wrestler. You have class, and you don`t try to look like a slut every minute. Matt didn`t deserve ya!"  
  
"Hah thanx" I said with the 1st real smile on my face that day. I went through the autograph signings easily and when it was over for the 1st time I wasn`t happy that it was. Don`t get me wrong, I love the fans, but sitting for 3 hours writing your name over and over and over again gets tiring. But this time I wasnt tired, I was completely happy . To see that I had so many fans out there who actually cared about what happened to me. I even had a few guys give me their numbers saying if I ever needed them to kick his ass to call them. But when they saw them and were like even tho you could definitely do it yourself.. I finally walked out of the room and Jeff walked up to me  
  
"OMG are you smiling ?"He asked  
  
" Yeah, I had no idea the fans actually cared that much!"  
  
"I know, dude if looks could kill Amy and Matt would have been completely dismembered after that."  
  
"Oh, only in my dreams!" I said holding him.  
  
"Amber to Mr. McMahon`s office." We heard over the intercom.  
  
"Aw man, What i do?" I said sitting down.  
  
"C`mon hop on."  
  
"What?" i said looking at him strangely  
  
"I`ll give ya a ride, hop on."  
  
"Ya, let me just do that."  
  
"Oh c`mon it`ll be fun."  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Please?" Jeff said batting his eyes and pouting out his lip.  
  
"Oh God, fine. "I said gettin on his back. He started walking towards Vince`s office.  
  
"Jeff, people are looking at us weird."  
  
"Aw who cares they know im tryin to cheer you up."  
  
" Ya, whatever you say."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Vince, whats up?."  
  
I asked walking into the room.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Ya I guess so, the signing really helped me out."  
  
"Ya, I heard. Ok ,you already read the script tonight right?"  
  
"Yeah, I got most of it down."  
  
"Ok ,that`s good. Do me a big favor though."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Don`t hurt them too bad, we need them to still be able to wrestle so you can fight them again ." Vince joked.  
  
"Haha I`ll try not to."  
  
"So..... any new love interests now that you`re rid of Matt?" Vince asked me. Vince has been like a father to me since I started in the business. Me and Stephanie met and became best friends and now Vince sees me as his 2nd daughter. "Not at this moment, but I`ll let you know."  
  
"Oh I was just wonderin cuz there`s been some talk......"  
  
"What talk?" I interrupted.  
  
"Well nothing bad, but people are starting to say you hooked up with the wrong Hardy."  
  
"Jeff?!?"  
  
"Yeah. I don`t know but people have been saying you two are really close, almost closer than you and Matt were, if not more."  
  
"No Vince, me and Jeff are best friends. We don`t feel that way about each other."  
  
"Ya I know. So Jeff`s really pissed at Matt?"  
  
"Ya, he`s almost as pissed as I am. And, I mean, it felt good at first that he was on my side,but now I feel like shit cuz I broke their relationship up. I mean they`re brothers!".  
  
" Yeah well right now little Matt`s doing the thinking for big Matt. When that stops everything will work out and they`ll start talking to each other."  
  
"I hope so. As much as I hate to say it, I really want them to still be friends."  
  
"Well maybe you should talk to Jeff about it."  
  
"Ya I`ll do that. Well I gotta get ready for my match. Tell Steph to stop by, K?"  
  
"Alright, good luck Amber."  
  
"Thanx Vince." I walked out the door and for the first time that day felt alone. Nobody was around me not even Jeff and that never happened. It started to make me think. The events of the day ran through my head.  
  
" How could he? How could he.?" I traced back to the day of our first kiss, it was raining out, he took me under a big oak tree by the pond near his house and handed me a rose . He asked me out that day. I remembered how the raindrops fell over his face like tears. Tears. I was crying. I missed him. Why did I miss him? He did that to me. I heard voices. I ducked in my locker room.  
  
"Mattie baby, you don`t need Amber or Jeff."  
  
"Amy, I told you I didn`t want her to find out! I still loved her.We were only supposed to be a fling!"  
  
"I know, I agreed to that. But now she`s out of the picture. So now it`s just me and you."  
  
"Ya, but what about Jeff? I mean, I lost my girlfriend and my brother!"  
  
"Matt! You`re the one who said you wanted sex! I gave it to you! Stop bitchin!"  
  
"I`m sorry, but I mean there are other things I want than just sex."  
  
"I know baby, and now I can give them to you." Matt sighed  
  
" Ya c`mon."  
  
"Did you hear that?" I jumped at the voice.  
  
"OMG Jeff, you scared me."  
  
" Ha sorry. Amber are you alright?"  
  
"Ya, I guess I just, I still miss him." I said holding on to him.  
  
"I know it`s gonna take a while to go away."  
  
"Ya, if im alone I can`t handle it. You know, I mean I just start thinking about how it was. And I wish I could forgive him and go back to the way it was but I can`t ,and it would never be the same even if I could. I mean, It`s so hard for me to trust a guy! The only guys I truly ever trusted were you and Matt. And Matt broke it. Everytime I trust someone they break it!."  
  
"don`t worry Amber, I`ll never do that. You can still trust me."  
  
" Ya thanx Jeff, where would I be without ya?!" I joked through my tears.  
  
" I`m afraid to think." he replied as Stephanie walked in the door.  
  
" Hey Amber, Jeff. Ya guys ready?" She was used to walking in seeing me and Jeff in a tight embrace, it didn`t phase her anymore.  
  
" Ya in a sec" I said lacing up my boots.  
  
"Ok cool." 


End file.
